missmjstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trey Bailey
Trey Bailey is the male lead in the original Chain Reaction. He is the husband of Callie Bailey, Father of Theo, Alexandra and Tori Bailey. Also the Grandfather of Zara, Jacob Bailey and Alessio, Emily and Troy Romano. He was the leader of The Bronze Dragons until The end of Chain Reaction : Lost He Died From a Heart Stroke in It’s Just An Illusion : Captive Editors Of This Page (Add your Instagram if Wanted♡♡): -@chain_reaction_forevr - @alexandra_rose_bailey_cr - @episodegirl20064 (wiki name : Gina1232) - * Physical Appearance Chain Reaction Trey has Olive skin, green eyes and Blonde Short Hair. He likes wearing plain black and is usually seen in a suit or Jacket. He is a VERY attractive man!! Users can pick from a rugged beard look for him or a youthful no-beard look for him. Chain Reaction King Theo In King Theo, Trey looks a bit older, his hair is slicked back, like a pampoudar hairstyle. He still wears mostly black, and sometimes dark grey. He also has a beard for all of King Theo. Chain Reaction Lost In Lost he looks almost the same as he does in King Theo, but due to Callie's Death and Alex being missing, he starts wearing plain black suits again. When he goes to Sicily, he wears black T-shirts and polos, with black jeans. Its Just An Illusion Trey only appears 3 times in Its Just An Illusion, he looks the same as he did in Lost. Its Just An Illusion Captive He looks the same as he does in Lost and Its Just An Illusion Personality Trey is very strong and tough. He has a hard time trusting people. He doesn't care for anyone except his family and a few close friends. He has been through a lot, with deaths of loved ones, he never thought he would find happiness until he started to fall in love with Callie. He is very hard to decipher and his feelings are only seen when he truly loves you. Like how he loves his wife Callie to eternity... Relationships Callie Bailey Ship Name: Trallie Callie is Trey's Wife. They first met when Callie witnessed Hunter and Clegg kill someone and She was brought back to Trey's House. They soon seduced each other and had a son. Trey Didn't find out about Theo until he was 2. They had to get married and Eventually they fell in love and had 2 more children. Trey cares about her a lot and is extremely overprotective of her. They Fight sometimes but they are deeply in love with each other. No matter where they are in life, they will stick together and the love in their bond is unlike any other husband and wife relationship. Each of them have experienced the loss of one another and as readers and fans, we can tell that this inseparable relationship they have is so strong that they couldn't possibly go through a day where they don't think about each other... Theo Bailey Relationship Name: Treo Theo is Trey's Son and first child. They have a close relationship. Trey is often very strict with him and can be scary. He first met Theo by accident, but has grown to love him. They often fight and Theo often doesn't listen to him. However, Trey is very supportive of Theo's decisions and trusts him. Even if they fight Trey cares about him a lot and would protect him with his life. Through the years, their bond grows more stronger and the love hard! They would die for each other and always protect one another. Alexandra Bailey Relationship Name: Tralexandra Alexandra is Trey's First Daughter. Trey is softer towards her then he is with Theo. He cares about her very much and would give his life for her. He is extremely overprotective of her. Alexandra is very adventurous and likes to try new things while Trey doesn't want to see her grow up. They couldn't live happily without one another and love each other with all their heart and soul. Alexandra was and always will be Trey's little Princess... Detroit Brown Friendship Name: Tretroit Detroit is Trey's best friend. Trey trusts Detroit with everything. Detroit has been there for Trey since the beginning. Detroit and Trey would do anything for each other. Detroit and Trey - brothers in arms for over 30 years. Detroit and Trey are not like other best friends... They have this friendship that is as hard as rock! They are like blood related brothers to each other. They would give their life for the other... Sofia Bailey Name: Trofia Sofia is Trey's Daughter in law. Trey is very kind towards Sofia, though they didn't start of on good terms. In the beginning Trey thought Sofia was a spy. But Sofia saved Trey's and Alexandra's Life. He is very thankful for her and is happy that his son found someone. Luca Romano Name: Truca Luca is Trey's son in law. Trey and Luca didn't like each other in the beginning, Because Luca blamed Trey for his uncle's death and Trey thought The Romanos kidnapped Alexandra. But after Luca took a bullet for Callie, Trey became softer. He even payed for Luca and Alexandra's wedding. They also became good friends and talked to each other about business and other news. And he is the most handsome as well. Memorable Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Physical Appearance Category:Quotes Category:Relationships